


Road Rage

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates going planetside for this reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Jack twitched as yet another driver maneuvered their ground car too close. Why did they have to planet drop anyway? Satellite runs were better for their profit margin, not taking as much fuel to dock or depart.

Riddick had insisted that Jack make the drop, acquire the supplies, and return.

Only, Jack was beginning to think that the local authorities were going to make this planet drop off their runs, because Jack was getting quite close to killing one of these idiot drivers and causing a massive pile-up in the non-stop traffic.

Riddick probably would not be happy at that.


End file.
